


Could This Be Possible?

by Deepak



Series: Eternal Love [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Discovery, Exploration, Fear, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepak/pseuds/Deepak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear or nervousness, let Yamato decide it in this part of eternal love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disturbed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Guys, I'm submitting this after quite some time but I hope you enjoy this part of the "Eternal Love"

Treading into the village, with the slightest of information where he was putting his steps was our loved wood style user who was apparently occupied with something & it's not hidden from us that he was thinking about his dream he had.  
Whenever he tried to deny the thought, there was a gush of blood streaming down his veins that was convincing enough that he just cannot pull himself out of this so easily now.  
This feeling he had, was bewildering for sure for him cause he had no clue that, was it just nervousness or a fear? And Yamato already has a long list of things that freak him out like the Woodpecker, dirt, Snakes, Ghosts, Sharp equipment and a lot more and with this indistinct feeling he has, was a new and the latest addition to the list.  
He was walking around the market when he heard somebody calling him.  
"Yamato!"  
"Hey, Yamato here look."  
He turned to his right to find Guy, Kurenai and Asuma in an open restaurant, more like a stall, sitting in circles around the table.  
"Come here, buddy, let's celebrate!" exclaimed enthusiastic Guy.  
Yamato felt that this can be the right opportunity to distract himself for those pesky thoughts so he joined in.  
"Did something happen Guy?"  
"It's Asuma's, he has finally beaten Shikaku in his game."  
"That's amazing." It would have been insolent for Yamato to say how inane it was to celebrate so he just simpered.  
"Where's Ka-ka-s-h-i- Senpai?" Yamato asked reflexively.  
"He's out on another mission with Itachi."  
Yamato nodded.  
"Hey, don't you guys think Kakashi has changed drastically. I met him in my last mission and he's not the same hyped person as before. It's like Kakashi's falling gradually into darkness."  
Yamato was terrified after hearing this. He felt a shiver in his spine, didn't know what to say.  
"ANBU's training must be hard on him and since he's the captain and has to look out for his subordinates is vexing enough."  
Yamato didn't give a second thought on agreeing with Guy on this.  
The topic was frequently changed when Asuma remembered an anecdote, but Yamato was still thinking over his Senpai's behavior.  
At some point, he himself had felt the same, but maybe didn't pay much attention.  
The time quickly passed into evening. Back to his house, Yamato took his clothes off, he doesn't like to have any dust adhering to his fine dressing, and went to take all his tension away.  
He opened the tap, let the tub fill with hot water and then went into it to just relax and for God's Sake forget about Kakashi for a moment.  
But what happened next was something Yamato couldn't understand, a dream? Again?


	2. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato's in hot steam water thinking about none other than his Senpai.

"Why am I so obsessed over his thoughts?"

"Why can't I just let go?"

"Oh God, this is tiring!"

Yamato was inundated with such thoughts.

The tap just spilled more hot water, turning the temperature on. Now, Yamato cheeks' started to turn red.

"What is happening to me?"

"It feels different, something I've never experienced before."

"Something bitter, but simultaneously sweet & why am I reminded of Kakashi's face each time?"

"What kind of feeling is this?"

"How do I approach this?"

"What exactly Kakashi Senpai would be doing right now?"

"I hope he's fine. But what if what Guy said was true?"

"Darkness can be really overwhelming. I've got to do something about this."

Yamato has already been tired thinking so deep that he fell asleep quickly in the tub.

But little did he know that, somebody's already broke into his house.

Yamato wakes up all of a sudden, realizing he fall asleep. 

It was already an hour past the dinner's time.

You see, ANBU's are trained rigorously and punctuality has been just one of the influence.

He comes out of the tub, drying himself up & covering him in the towel to realize somebody was in the bathroom.

Terrified Yamato raises his hands to cast seals....

"It's no need, Kinoe!"

The sound was familiar, very familiar.

He turned around to find Kakashi, spying on him through the window.

"What are you doing here, Senpai?"

"Well, I just got back from my mission, so I thought I meet you up."

"Don't you think it's more polite to seek permission by knocking on people's door?"

"I did knock, but you didn't answer & the lights were on so I just snuck in to see if everything's fine."

"Through the bathroom's window?"

To this, Kakashi couldn't answer. To be honest, he didn't know himself why he thought the bathroom window would be the right choice, maybe just an instinct.

"Well, since everything is fine, I think I should leave." Once again, Kakashi used his brain to evade the awkward situation.

"Did you eat?" Yamato asks with that care in his eyes & softness in his words.

"Hmm, I took the pillss...."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"I knew it, come along. I'll cook something." Yamato's been with Kakashi long enough to know how sincere he can be when he's in a mission.

"Don't bother Kino.."

Yamato walked, didn't fathom where he was putting his steps when he slipped....

But the hero just couldn't let the wood style user fall down.

Yamato was once again in Kakshi's hands.


End file.
